


Smells like copper

by small_galaxy_child



Series: Captivated by red [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Kyle had just murdered Kenny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked for a sequel and I decided why not

He was in Stan's Room, laying on the bed. His arms weren't bound any more, replaced by simple handcuffs around his wrists. A rubber ball gag made it to where he could only whimper and whine. Stan always gagged him when people were over. 

He learned more from being in upstairs in Stan's room. Stan had told his family he went on a trip for a new job and that he was somewhere out of the country. Kyle was angry when Stan forced him to write letters to them, refusing to write he told him to. In response, Stan carefully read the letters and made him rewrite any if they seemed suspicious.

Stan also enjoyed bringing people over. Kyle figured he got off on the fact that people were so close to his suffering but didn't notice. He fucked him while a party was going on once. Stan had taken off the ball gag, the thumping music in the background drowning Kyle's whimpers and pleas.

Often times he just heard Stan and his guests playing video games. Kenny seemed to be a frequent visitor in that regard, his yells of victory filling the house often. Today seemed to be one of those days.

Kyle's eyes wandered the room as he listened to Stan and Kenny's laughter. It put a bitter taste in his mouth and the rubber certainly wasn't helping. Kenny said something to Stan that was unintelligible to Kyle. 

He focused on moving his fingers, not wanting his hands to fall asleep. His legs were still, essentially, fucked up. Stan had wrapped them after breaking them in the basement. However since he had no medical history they weren't, to no surprise, healing properly. Kyle tried not to put too much stress on them, hoping that if he whenever got out that he could get them rebroken and placed. 

His attention was brought away from his body when he heard soft footsteps coming towards the door. His immediate thought was that Stan was going to fuck him while Kenny was in the house. A cruel show of power. He let out a soft whimper and tried to shuffle to the other side of the bed.

The doorknob started wiggling and he shut his eyes. He heard the quiet click of the lock and the door opened softly. He kept his eyes closed, fear filling his chest. The door shut and suddenly the ball gag was being removed from his mouth.

A "Holy shit, Kyle, what the fuck happened!?" Was whispered.

Kyle's eyes opened and he saw, not Stan, but Kenny crouching before him. Concern and fear was etched onto his face. 

"Kenny." Kyle whispered breathlessly before he began to break down. "Kenny!" He squawked quietly. Tears began to fall. He'd been found.

"I thought you were at some fucking job thing in Sweden, Stan said-" Kenny began but Kyle shook his head aggressively.

"It was a lie, listen Kenny, you have to get me out of here!" Kyle pleaded, grasping for Kenny. "He's lying! Please help, we don't have much time!" Kyle began panicking, he was so close to freedom. He had to get Kenny to get him out of there now.

Kenny cursed but nodded, looking around the room. "Shit there's no windows." Kenny bit his lip before closing his eyes, sighing, and puffing up his chest.

"Put you're arms around my neck, we're gonna make a break for it." He announced and Kyle obligated. He knew it was a stupid plan, but it was his only chance. He needed to leave. 

Kyle's hands were maneuvered so that the cuffs kept his arms around Kenny's neck. "I'm gonna pick you up now." Kenny whispered hoarsely into Kyle's ear. His arms began to make there way beneath his body when a loud crack was heard.

Kenny let out a broken grunt, dropping down onto him. Kyle's eyes trailed up and widened upon spotting Stan holding baseball bat. He had a neutral expression as he brought the bat back down onto Kenny's skull. Kyle watched in horror, the sounds pushing him back to when his legs were broken.

He knew he had to stop Stan but he was frozen. He was overwhelmed. His vision was blurry and he attempted to do at least something but his arms were still around Kenny's neck. He couldn't breath, could only smell death. He could only smell copper, smell iron, smell the basement. 

The sound of the bat dropping onto tile made its way through him. Stan picked his arms up before pulling Kenny's limp body aside. 

He kneeled next to Kyle, pulling him close and shushing him. "Shh, baby, s'ok. He can't hurt you." He murmured, kissing the top of Kyle's head.

Kyle began sobbing and shaking, unable to keep up. Stan had just murdered Kenny. Stan had just murdered Kenny for Kyle. Kyle had just murdered Kenny.

"It's a good thing I have those cameras, ain't that right honey?" Stan wasn't really asking and Kyle wasn't going to answer. He had forgotten when a small taste of freedom was cut his way. 

Stan tapped Kyle's chin with his finger, tilting it so he could kiss him. He pushed him back onto the bed climbing on top of him and contorting him.

Kyle was forced to look at Kenny's body.


End file.
